I can divide 10 BY 3!
by Backlash Button
Summary: Valerie has kept a secret from her daughter, for 16 years. And its finally the time to tell, but, its not going to be easy, especially when your ex-husband is a disecting maniac. Oh the joys of marriage
1. Mama's not so sweet secret

**Rawr**

**this is my story**

**its way off**

**yes it is**

**...OOO...**

A woman with blondish brown hair and hazel eyes, was walking around her house, her husband was at work, and her daughter was at school. "How could i have forgot about this." she said as she paced around more. she just then decided to talk to him, her oldest friend, she went up to the hallway mirror, "Just write in the death rooms number" she sighed and she fogged up the mirror and said the numbers out loud "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." and she whispered to herself, "But if he had a door bell, i would ring it and run." she chuckled to herself as Lord Death appeard. "Ah! Valerie, long time no see dear." Lord Death said, the woman, named Valerie replied, "I know, long time no see. How's kid doing?" Valerie asked, Lord Death answered "He's doing quite well, still the same symmetric nut he's always been.", with that, Valerie chuckled, but then Lord Death said something that made her stop, "I know why you contacted me, Valerie, i havent forgotten.". Valerie stared at the floor, "I did, i admit it, but i remembered, and i know it was wrong. But if you see her, you would see why i forgot. She has a life ahead of her Death." Valerie said to her old friend. "I know Valerie, but we also agreed, that both of them will get married when they reach the age. And you swore it as a meister." Lord Death said to her, Valerie then looked at a picture of her daughter. Her daughter was 16, with black hair that reached her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, glasses, and the most innocent smile. "I havent even told her." Valerie said to Death, "I know it will be hard for you, but, Valerie, she'll be safe here, in Death City, and you know it." Lord Death said to his very first top meister, along side maka's mother.

"I dont know what will happen when i tell her." Valerie sighed, "Well i got some good news." Lord Death said, "And whats that Death?" Valerie asked, the screen soon changed to show kid and his two weapons Liz and Patty in a green room, putting furniture in, but mostly Kid and Liz were fighting, Patty was just sitting down. "I told Kid, and he really is excited, but he is also worried, that she might not like him." Death's voice said as the scene moved on and paint was spilled over Kid, Liz and Patty. Valerie chuckled and shook her head, "Kid will have a hard time getting her affection, she's like me, not easily tempted." Valerie said, then she saw Death again, "I dont doubt that, but its for the best Valerie, you know she has a meisters abilities, and something might happen if she doesnt get here." Death said, "Your right, its just, its going to be hard to be away from her. She means so much to me, and her father, well, we're not on good terms anymore." Valerie said as she thought of her ex husband: Franken Stein. Lord Death knew what happened, a fight that almost caused Valerie to lose her daughter. "I understand Valerie, no need to worry. But i think its best you tell her now, she'll have to be here next week." Death said, Valerie nodded and tried not to cry. "I know Death, im just scared that she might think im giving her up." Valerie said, "Dont worry, i will take care of everything, i already got a weapon, well, more like weapons selected for her." Death said, Valerie blinked, then suddenly two twin brothers came out of nowhere, both had blue hair, green eyes, pale skin, and looked alike, with the same clothes, but the colors were switched, and afew differences. "Valerie, meet the McClain brothers: Darien and Elliott." Death said, when he said a name, a boy bowed.

"Wow, you out did yourself Death." Valerie said, "I know, but i think it would be nice, since Kids arent even, but they are, i think she'll give Kid a run." Death told her, Valerie chuckled. "So, when are we going to meet our meister?" one said, his voice was abit baby-ish, but also very boy-ish, his hair was past his ears but didnt go to his chin. "In due time Darien. In due time." Death told him, "I told you. We have to wait, he said she will get here next week." the other brother said, his voice was abit deep, but abit high, and his hair was shorter, "Exactly Elliott, now you two rest up. Training will begin tomorrow for you two, and to get used to being around a meister." Death said. Valerie sighed sadly. "Dont be sad Valerie, its not like she'll be gone forever." Death said. Valerie just sighed sadly again, "Well, i have to go, maka will be arriving soon for her next assignment." Death said, Valerie smiled to herself, "I heard her mother and Death scyth broke it off." Valerie said, then suddenly a man with chin length red hair appeared and her has a flirtatious smile. "Weeeeell, if it isnt Valerie. How's it goin babe?" Death scyth said, "Nice try scyth, no wonder your wife divorced you." Valerie said, then Death scyth was in a corner sniffling, and was all doom and gloom. "Alright then! I will see you next week Valerie, best wishes to you and your marriage." Death said, "See you Death." Valerie said and the glass went back to normal. Valerie then went into the basement, opened a cabinet not even her husband could open, opened the doors and there stood silver hilted katana. "Celeste, grace me with your presense." Valerie said, the katana glowed and soon a man with silver blue hair appeared, he was in a black dress pants, and a blue shirt, his eyes were a dark blue. "You called, Valerie?" his voice was deep, and fit his well built image. "Yes, i need your help to get me to death city next week." Valerie told him, "Really? Havent been there in awhile." Celeste said as he stretched, his muscles kind of flexed and Valerie noticed but then shook it off. "Yeah, i know. Can you do it though?" Valerie then asked, "I can, all this power build up, needs to be taken out. I am a death scyth, and can do anything." Celeste boosted his ego.

"Yeah, right. But anyways, friday night, you, me, and my daughter." Valerie said, "Your daughter? Amorina has never been to death city before." Celeste was really confused. "Yes, i know. But she has to go, me and death, well we planned that our kids would get married to each other before they were born." Valerie said as she sat on a lawn chair. "Ouch, arranged marriage, she wont take that well." Celeste said, Valerie sighed and gripped her hair. "I know, dont remind me." Valerie replied, then she heard foot steps and a feminine voice call out, "Mom, are you here?", "Well, time to face the music partner, good luck." Celeste said before turning back into a katana, and going back into the cabinet, soon a 16 year old girl, with glasses was in the basement, "Mom, are you here? I thought i heard someone elses voice.". "Its no one sweetie, just me." Valerie said, she looked at her daughter, and wanted to cry, but then that would give away too much. "Amorina, come on, i have to tell you something...important." Valerie said as she passed her daughter, who looked at her mother in worry and followed her upstairs to her room, Valerie then sat on her daughters bed. "Mom, whats wrong?" Amorina sat next to her mom. "This isnt easy for me sweet-heart." Valerie said, and she gripped the hem of her shirt. "What is it mom?" Amorina asked, "Well, amore, before you were born, me and a friend of mine, well, we agreed, that our kids would get married to each other." Valerie confessed, Amorina blinked and then laughed. "Good joke mom." Amorina laughed, but then stopped, when she noticed her mom not laughing. "Your serious." Amorina was shocked, "Yes, when we found out my friend was having a boy, and i was having a girl, we agreed to this. You two would be perfect, but some obstacles would happen, but i know you two will work it out." Valerie said to her daughter. "You gave me up before i was born?" Amorina said, she was making fists with her hands, "No! Amorina, how could you say that! I didnt give you up. Your not like other girls Amorina." Valerie said to her daughter.

"How am i not like other girls?" Amorina said as tears ran down her face, "Because your not human! Your part of what i am, and a part of whatever your father is." Valerie said, "What do you mean mom?" Amorina rubbed her eyes, "Amore, this isnt easy, but your half witch, and your father, i dont even know." Valerie said, "What do you mean?" Amorina asked, "Well, your father, isnt the one here, your actual father, is in another city, in nevada." Valerie told her daughter. "He lives in Las Vegas?" Amorina yelled and she thought of a guy with blonda hair, blue eyes, lean and tan, as her father. "No, he lives in a city in nevada...Death city, nevada." Valerie said, Amorina went into a fit of giggles, which turned into laughs. "M-mom! s-stop joking around!" Amorina said, Valerie looked at her daughter, and then said, "Your leaving next week friday." and with that Amorina stopped. "W-what?" Amorina asked, "Next week, your leaving with me to Death city, and your going to live with my friend and his son, who your getting married to. And you'll be going to school there." Valerie said as she got up and walked passed her daughter. "Mom, why did you agree to that?" Amorina sniffled, "Because, you deserve a better life, the life here, wont get you anywhere, and its safer in that city. Trust me." then Valerie left to her room, then closed the door.

...OOO...

Amorina layed in her bed, she stared at her ceiling. Amorina then looked at the pictures of her and her friends through out the years, she had the same ones since first grade, each different, but all the same. Amorina decided to call her friends through the house phone she had in her room. _"Hey amore, you ok?" _her friend asked, "No jen. I'm moving." Amorina said, her friend gasped, _"What, when?"_, "Im moving jen, just me. I'm going to...live with my dad." Amorina didnt know what to say, but that._ "Your dad? But isnt the guy your mom is married to, your dad?" _Jen asked, "Thats what i thought, but i just found out that he's not my real dad, my dad lives in Nevada. And no, not in Las Vegas, my mom told me, its in a small city." Amorina told her friend. _"Wow, i cant believe your mom kept that a secret from you all this time. I would never have guessed he wasnt your real father."_ her friend said, "Me either. So, i called to say i'll be leaving friday." Amorina said, _"Ok, im going to miss you amore. You be safe, ok?" _Jen said, "I will, bye." Amorina then hung up and layed on her side, staring at the wall, that was full of posters of bands, and anime, like: Black Veil Brides, Bullets for My Valentine, Panic! At the Disco, Metro Station, Forever The Sickest Kids, Big Time Rush, SS501, The Ready Set, Boys Like Girls, Cobra Starship, Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Vampire Knight, Black Butler, Fullmetal Alchemist, Pokemon, Death Note. Amorina wondered what the guy would look like. "He better not be buff or egotistic, because i will say something." Amorina said out-loud, and fell asleep for a nap. Valerie was looking through her closet and found the box that had everything her ex husband gave her. "I cant believe i didnt get rid of any of this." she mumbled to herself, and looked through it, then saw a picture of her and Stein, he was holding her, and both were smiling.

"You really are weird, you know that." a voice that she thought she would never hear again, was heard, and she turned, to see none of ther than...

**...OOO...**

**what do you think?**


	2. Dreaded day

**I hope this story goes well**

**please be gentle**

**...OOO...**

Valerie saw...Lord Death! _(thought i was going to say stein, didnt you. ha!) _"What are you doing here?" Valerie got up and hugged Death, he hugged back, "Oh it was boring, and i decided to visit you, and possibly see my daughter-in-law." Lord Death said, "Sure, but i think she fell asleep." Valerie said, "I think it would be best she doesnt see me." Death told her, Valerie nodded and lead Death to her daughters room, and opened it quietly, and sleeping with her L doll held close to her, was Valeries daughter: Amorina Evelia Stein Amergin. "She is beautiful! Valerie, i never seen someone so adorable! I'm sure kid will love her." Death said, "She kind of freaked out when i told her, she didnt believe me." Valerie said, Death looked at her, then at her daughter. "I dont blame her, but still, you know it will be good for her." Death said and put his big hand on her head. "I know, but im afraid she'll be unhappy." Valerie said to her old friend. "Well you are a mother, and its instinct to care about your childs happiness." Death said. Soon both were walking down the hall to down stairs, Death looked at the picture, "I can see why it was easy to fool her, she looks like the man in the picture. "Death pointed out, "Yup, thats why i married him, even though he's irish." Valerie said as she sat on the couch. "Be nice Valerie...Steins been asking about you." Death then said, Valeries eyes widened abit. "Your joking." she said, Death shook his head, "Nope, its true. Since you left, and divorced him, he hasnt been the same. " Death said, "Does he still have the urge to disect everything that moves?" She asked, "That hasnt changed." Death told her. "It never will." Valerie said, "Talk to him Valerie. Its the best way to end it for good." Death told her, but as Valerie thought of it, it broke her heart. "I cant." she said, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Why Valerie?" Death asked, and used his hand to massage her back. "I just cant. I dont know why." Valerie answered. "Valerie, i want you to answer this question truthfully." Death said, Valerie nodded, "Do you still love him?" is what Death asked, Valerie's eyes went wide, she began to shake her head, but it changed, and turned into a nod. "Valerie, if you dont confront it now, you'll just be hurt more in the future." Death said, Valerie sighed, "I know death, but im scared sometimes." Valerie said, "Of what?" Death wondered, "Of him rejecting me, because its been so long." Valerie told him, Death stood silent and rubbed her back. "He's asked about you for awhile now. And, he's asked me what does your daughter look like, how old is she, what does she like, dislike, and wondering if your safe and doing well." Death explained, "I dont believe he would do that." Valerie stated, "Oh he did do it." Death said, they both started chuckling. "How's spirit doing after the divorce awhile ago?" Valerie asked as she fixed her hair. "He's been crazier than ever." Death explained. "I can believe that." Valerie said, "Now, where's Celeste?" Death asked Valerie, and she led him to the basement, to see Celeste.

**...OOO...**

Amorina groaned abit in sleep, but then woke up and stretched, she got out of bed, put on her scooby doo slippers and walked out, she went down stairs, and to the fridge, when she heard laughing, she looked around, then noticed it came from the basement, she slowly and quietly opened the door and went down stairs, she looked at her eyes went wide, a guy with no shirt on was by her mom, and a guy all in black was sitting next to her with a mask on. "I dont know what to say, Death, Celeste, have any ideas?" Valeried asked, "I say we give him amnesia for no reason, but i miss you guys, especially death scyth, he was fun to mess with." Valerie giggled as she said this, and then the 3 got into laughs. Amorina just watched, she never seen her mother so happy. "I know it may seem hard at first, but a cop has to arrest." Celeste told her. "And death scyth is one to go thru that, i can just imagine him trying to flirt his way out of jail." Valerie said, both men nodded. "Well, i've over done my visit. I'll be waiting next week Valerie, and come to the death room, and i'll take it from there." Death said to her as he then vanished, Valerie nodded, Amorina got up and went upstairs after taking her drink up and closed her door to her room. "Who are they?" Amorina asked herself, she sighed and went back to bed. Valerie was still talking to Celeste. "What can i do Celeste?" Valerie asked her weapon and friend. "Just let it take its course, you never know what might happen. If i know her well enough, i say she needs time to adjust to a certain environment." Celeste told her. "Your right, but still, i cant do that to her." Valerie told him, "Val, listen to me, you can do this. I know you can." Celeste told her. "I'm just scared, i haven't talked to him in 10 years. 10! He probably doesnt want me anymore." Valerie sighed sadly. "Dont say that, Valerie, we've been partners for almost 20 years, and i can tell you still like him, and im sure as hell he would never forget about you." Celeste said, "You think so, Celeste?" Valerie asked her partner, "Yes, i do. If he did forget, then im going to beat him so hard that his screw comes out of his head." Celeste said, and that caused Valerie to laugh.

"Be nice Celeste." Valerie said as she went giggled and looked at the clock,"Well im going back upstairs Celeste, you rest up, ok." Valerie said, and he nodded before changing into his sword form, and floating to Valeries hands, and was put back in the cabinet. Valerie walked back upstiars and went into the living room, layed on the couch and dozed off, then being lulled into sound sleep, she dreamt of her 10 years of marriage with Stein, with a baby in 5 of them. Valerie was sleeping and didnt hear her husband come in, he walked past the living room, but then stopped and moved back abit and saw his wife sleeping, he smiled to himself as he went by her side, picked her up and walked upstiars, Valerie wrapped her arms around his neck, he was glad, but then she said something, that kind of hurt, "Stein...i love you." Valerie said, in a hushed voice, but he heard it, felt a slight pain in his chest, as he se her down on the bed and covered her up, then changed out of his clothes into something comfortable, then went down stairs. He turned on the tv and started watching basket ball, and then, 3 hours later, he himself was taking a nap.

**...OOO...**

Valerie was packing clothes for the 3 day trip. She told her husband about it, and he wasnt too happy. They got into an argument, for about 2 hours, causing him to sleep on the couch for 2 weeks, thankfully Amorina wasnt home, but she could feel the tension, and saw how her parents acted. "Amorina, is there anything else that needs to be packed?" Valerie asked her daughter, "No mom, im almost done packing, and i got the bag ready." Amorina replied, she went to her room, it was now epty, with just boxes full of stuff she had, she decided to take everythnig in her room, it was the only way she would go, and her mother agreed to it. Amorina finished packing a bag with clothes, she was leaving tomorrow night with her mother, she told all her friends, they cried, and the last few days, gave her something of theirs for her to keep. Amorina wasnt going to school tomorrow, so she could pack anything else that she hadnt. Amorina cried when she went to bed, since she was going somewhere, she didnt know, and she was suppose to get married to some guy she never knew. Amorina was finished with everything, all her clothes, books, pictures, and other stuff was put in boxes, and ready to go. She layed on her bed wondering why her mother did this to her, Amorina was sad, scared, mad, and depressed, but when she looked at it, she didnt blame her mother, she didnt know why, but she didnt. Amorina fell asleep, wishing the moon didnt rise tomorrow night, dreading the last day of her life, as a free girl.

The sun slowly came up, and slowly brought light into Amorina's room, she was under the covers, so she didnt wake up, til her mother came in with a tray, that had a plate or bacon, with eggs, 2 waffles, 2 pancakes, cranberry juice, sausage, and toast with butter and peanut butter. "Wakey wakey amore! Its a big day today!" Valerie said to her daughter, which caused her to jump and fall off the bed. "Mom! not cool!" Amorina said as she got back on the bed. "Oh shush amore. Now eat, i made your favorites." Valerie said as she set the tray of food on her dauhters bed and walked out of the room to her own room and got ready, more like sexified for her ex-husband. Amorina ate everything, but then felt like she was going to throw up, but kept it down, and got her clothes and towel, then went to the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later she came out in faded jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt since it was kind of cold, and her hair was in a messy bun. Amorina went to her room and got the rest of her stuff ready. Her friends all skipped school to be with her. They were in her room talking, laughing, and remembering the memories they shared together. "So, why are you leaving again?" Amorina's friend, jen asked, Amorina sighed, "Well, the truth is, my mom and a friend of hers from back in the day, made a promise to each other, that their kids would get married." Amorina said, "What? Arranged marriage? Is that even legal anymore?" her best guy friend scott asked, "Apparently." Amorina answered. "Hey, he's not so bad, is he?" another of Amorina's friends, Daphnie asked, "I havent met him, my mom jsut told me last week." Amorina answered, her friends stood quiet, then Scott said, "Well, if he ever tries to make a move on you, you just call and we'll all be there ro save you.", Jen and Daphnie agreed, and Amorina laughed. Soon it was 5:48 P.M. and Amorina was dreading the time now. Her mother soon came and told her and her friends that dinner was ready.

They had a nice time, but soon it was 7:14, and Amorina's mom said her friends had to go home, so they could leave around 8. Amorina and her friends shared one last hug and left the house, and got into Scotts beat up blue chevy malibu. Amorina sighed sadly, her dad got home around 7:30, and she was just coming down stairs with her bag. Her dad took the bag and hugged her, she hugged back. "You'll always be my little girl." he said, "You';ll always be my dad. I love you daddy." she said, "I love you too amore. Be safe." he said, and kissed her head, and helped with her bags. Her mom walked down stairs, in black heels with a rounded tip, with lace around the arch, she wore a pencil skirt, and a tucked in blue shirt that fit her perfectly, her make-up was done perfectly, not to much, not too little, and her hair was wavy. "Ready Amorina?" Valerie asked her daughter. "Yes, mama, im ready." Amorina answered, Valerie then went into the basement, and got Celeste from the cabinet and walked back upstairs. "Where did you get that?" her husband asked in abit of shock, "From the cabinet you try to open." Valerie walked past her husband, and walked out the door with her purse, bag and sword, Amorina hugged her dad one last time and followed her mother, and the door, mysteriously shut on its own, no wind or anything.


	3. Meeting death

**Hello!  
>...OOO...<strong>

Amorina walked beside her mother, it was a nice silence, but then her mother cleared her throat. "Amorina, as i told you before, i'm sorry for not telling you for awhile, but i just couldnt." her mother said, "I know mama, you didnt want me to be sad. but it cant be helped. I'm just wondering why though." Amorina looked at her mother, Valerie bit her lip abit and then answered, "We were debating it at first, but then, we wanted to make a blood line, that was not like any other, your father, he was the one that thought of it, but it was an idea, i told my friend about it, he agreed to it, but he was wondering how. Then i thought of having our kids get married, that was the most safest way to do it. Your father is a scientist, and be careful, he likes to disect things, and do experiments." Valerie said, as she remembered when he did experiments on Spirit when he was asleep. "Mom, can i ask you something?" Amorina said, but then they came to a stop, in a clearing, "Not right now hon, its time to go." Valerie said as she raised Celeste in the air, "Grace me with your presence, Celeste!" and soon the katana glowed a light blue, and then turned into a man, the same one that Amorina saw in the basement. "Holy crap! Its you!" Amorina said with wide eyes, and shock. "What do you mean dear?" Valerie and Celeste were seriously confused. "Well, um, i was thirsty when i got up from my nap, so i went to the kitchen, then i heard laughing, and i went into the basement to see you, with this guy and another guy, he sounded funny." Amorina said, Valerie and Celeste chuckled, "Ok, ok, time to go. Amore, hold onto my arm, and keep hold of your bag." Valerie told her daughter, and soon Celeste turned into a katana once more, but then was raised again, and Valerie said on of his moves, "Soul transfer!" and then Amorina felt a tugging, she did what her mother said to do, and just as she felt it, she didnt feel it anymore. "You can open your eyes dear, its over." Valerie said, and Amorina opened her eyes, she didnt know she closed, and they were in a dimly lit hall way.

"This way dear." Valerie said to herr daughter, and soon both were walking to another door, it was bigger than the others, Amorina saw her mother put the sword on her hip, which had a sheath and belt type thing that kept it in place. Valerie knocked on the door, it soon opened, "Come on dear, we dont have time to waste." Valerie told her daughter and walked inside, and they walked through a path that was covered in slanted red arched, but had angles. "They look like japanese arches." Amorina said, "They kind of are dear." Valerie answered, and they kept walking, they then came to a room, it hada alight b;ue sky, with moving clouds, and as she looked, it turned to a desert, with black crosses scattered, and a big mirror in the middle of the plaform with steps. "He said he would be here." Valerie sighed in annoyance, because 1). her feet were killing her, 2). the skirt was abit tight, 3). she was scared of seeing her ex-hsband after 10 years of being divorced. "Valerie!" a voice said, and soon a black and red blur was seen by Amorina, and was nuzzling her mothers legs, and soon she saw it was a guy. "I missed you so much! Heal me with your gentle touch!" the man said, Valerie had an anger mark on her head, that got bigger each second, and then she kicked the guy in the stomach and then stepped on him. "I told you never to do that!" ,and Amorina was kind of scared of her mother now, since she never acted like this before. "So cruel Valerie!" the guy said as blood spurted out of his head, his nose was bleeding, and kind of had a swollen cheek. "Im going to kill you one day." Valerie said, then Celeste turned into a man, "Now, now, no fighting infront of the little lady. And Spirit, seriously? No wonder your a divorced man now." Celeste said, and soon Spirit was in his emo corner. "I think you went abit too far Celeste." Valerie said, "Just abit." Celeste said. Soon Lord Death appeared in the mirror and stepped, well more like hopped out.

"Welcome Valerie! Sorry i kept you waiting, i had business to do." Death said as he and Valerie hugged, Amorina was kind of freaked out, and turned around to shut her eyes. "Amorina, dont be rude dear, this is your future father-in-law, Lord Death." Valerie said, Amorina turned with her eyes still shut, "Mom, your friends are freaky, and into some twisted cosplay." Amorina said, "Wooow, never heard that before." Spirit said as he crawled onto the platform with teary eyes and stood up. "Amore, im not lying this is THE Grim Reaper himself." Valerie told her daughter, Amorina kind of twitched, "I think she's broken." Spirit said, "She's not, she's juut in shock." Death said, Amorina took deep breaths for afew minuets, then slowly opened her eyes, everyone in the room looked at her with a worried or concerned expression, even Spirit. Amorina then looked at Death, she swallowed abit, then walked up to Lord Death, but stopped abit away from him, she wasnt even arm length away. "Um, h-hi. I-im A-amorina." Amorina was abit scared, meeting Death in person, was scary shit right there. "Pleasure to meet you dear Amorina, your mother has told me much about you, and im sure you will like it here, it may not be like your school, but it is top notch." Death said, as he used hand motions. "Um, what school is this, mama?" Amorina looked at her mother, "The Death Weapon Meister Academy, the DWMA." Valerie answered her daughter. "You will be here, and train here, as a student, a meister, and you will get a weapon, and turn it into one of my own Death Scyths." Death told her. Amorina was abit confused, but then nodded. "Theres Stein!" Spirit pointed, and Valerie quickly hid behind the mirror, and Spirit laughed, but then he was getting beat by one of her heels. "Never! Do! That! Again!" Valerie said with each hit she put on him with her heel.

Death, Celeste, and Amorina watched the whole scene. "Your mother was a very violent person when she was younger." Death said, "Was? She still is." Celeste said, Death nodded, then about 5 minutes later, Valerie stopped and fixed her clothes, "That felt good." she said, and smiled, she didnt know, her ex-husband, just walked in and was looking at her, "Um' Val, your ex-husband is behind you." Celest said, "Im not falling for that again." Valerie said with confidence and crossed her arms. "Hey Valerie." Stein said she yelped and then hid behind the mirror. "Ah, Stein, jsut in time." Death said, Amorina looked at the guy, he had a giant screw in his head, and he had stitches on his face, his lab coat, and basically everything had stitches. "Still jumpy as ever, huh Valerie." Stein said, he didnt notice Amoina, because he was busy looking at his ex-wife, as she came out from being behind the mirror, and he looked her up and down, his eyes filling with lust, and longing. "Valerie, you'll be staying with Stein since your here." Death said, Valerie looked at him shocked, and knew he planned this. "I dislike you so much right now." Valerie gave him the evil eye. "Yes, yes. And Amorina, you'll be living with my son, your fiancee, at the manor." Death looked at Amorina, who nodded, Stein then looked int he direction, and his eyes widened, he saw so much of him in the 16 year old girl. Stein walked up infront of her, he looked her all around, she had dark hair, golden brown eyes, porceline pale skin. "Suprised Stein?" Valerie said as she walked up behind Amorina and pulled her back abit. "You can talk to her, but you will never be part of her life, not after what happened." Valerie said, Stein looked at his ex-wife and had a sad look, he didnt mean for it to happen. "Fair enough Valerie, but please, i want to talk to you, about what really happened." Stein said, "Fine, but nothing more." Valerie said, even though, she wanted more to happen, but she couldn't, after going all these years longing for his touch, she wasnt going to give in to her desire, at least not yet.

"Oh yes, Amorina, i have a present for you." Death said, Amorina had a confused look but then went to Lord Death, and he made a wooden box appear, Amorina hesitantly opened it, and inside she saw 2 guns, both made of silver, with an engraving on each, but one of the guns was abit longer than the other, "Darien McClain? Elliott McClain?" Amorina said out loud in confusion, but once she said that, the guns started glowing, and then shot out of her hand, and soon revealed twin brothers, Amorina blushed darkly. "This is her?" Elliott said and soon was hugging Amorina tight, "She's so soft and adorable!" Elliott said, but he was then pulled off and Darien got on one knee, took her hand and kissed it, "I'm am terribly sorry for my brother being an idiot." Darien said when he looked at her, Amorina's blush darkened. "I-it's ok." Amorina replied, "Valerie, did you tell her the rest?" Death looked at Valerie, who jumped abit and looked at him saying, "Huh?", Death asked again, "Did you tell her the rest?", Valerie looked confused for abit, but then she nodded, and looked at her daughter. "Um, amore, your going to have your fathers last name. You wont have the last name Amergin anymore." Valerie said, "But why?" Amorina said as she was stuck between the brothers. "Because i said so." Valerie said, but that wasnt the reason, it was completely different. "Ok mama." Amorina said, she knew her mother wouldn't tell her. "Well, its late, i'll escort Amorina to the manor." Spirit sai,d Valerie and Stein were infront of him with death glares, and both said "Like hell i would let someone like you be alone with my daughter." and that made Spirit back away, away away. "I'll take her, i know trhat place better than anything." Celeste said, "Then its decided, tomorrow she'll start school, and meet everyone. Good night everyone." Death said as he went back in his mirror and dissappeared. Amorina was abit confused, but then Celeste came up, "Come on shorty." Celeste said, Amorina kicked his shin and walked past him, "Oh yeah, she got my temper Celeste, be careful, dont make comments about her, please." Valerie said, "Now you tell me." Celeste said and caught up with Amorina who was walking out the room, "I'll be going to." Spirit said as he rushed past the used to bve married couple and out the death room.

Valerie stood afew inches away from Stein, she still had her wedding ring on. "You kept it?" Stein said, as he saw it, it was silver with a pink diamond, and and stitches of pink silver around it. "Of course, i couldnt get rid of it." Valerie said, and it was the truth, no matter how hard she tried, she couldnt get rid of the ring. "I kept mine too." Stein said, Valerie looked at him, "I'm a witch, how did you ever love me?" Valerie said, and she knew it was wrong for her to have married him, but they loved each other. "Because you werent like the other witches, how many times have i told you that." Stein said, Valerie heard his foot steps come closer to her, she looked down, and she saw his stitched up shoes. "Look at me, Valerie." Stein said, she shook her head. "Please?" Stein asked, Valerie bit her lip, and slowly looked up, but that was a bad idea, when she loked up, Syeins arms awapped around her, and hs lips smashed into hers, in a loving, lustful, romantic kiss, the kind only he could ever give her.


	4. New home

**This is going to get abit frisky! ;)**

**just in the begining**

**...OOO...**

Valerie stood there shocked, Stein pulled her closer, and soon, her desire began to take over, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Stein then pulled away and his lips traveled down her jaw, to her neck and stood there, searching for the special spot, and he soon found it, and worke his magic. Valerie gasped in pleasure and gripped his hair abit, Stein then moved down, he unbuttoned her shirt with his teeth and was kissing, licking and sucking the space between her breasts, "S-stein." Valerie said as she then got out of his hold, and moved back, her face was flushed, Stein looked her up and down, "Valerie..." He said and took a step towards her but then stopped. "You dont enjoy it anymore, is that it?" Stein said, he knew he wasnt good, but he wasnt bad either. "Are you thinking straight? I never felt like that again after i left. Stein, when i say this, i mean it: I never felt that much pleasure with my current husband, he's not bad, but he's not good either. But you, your amazing, your the only one that can make me feel that way." Valerie said as she blushed darkly, Stein smirked and then picked her up bridal style. "Stein! Put me down!" Valerie said, "No, your going to have a great time here, and what happens in Death City, stays in Death City." Stein said as he kissed her deeply, and walked out of the death room, with his ex-wife in his arms.

...OOO...

Amorina was following Celeste to the manor, it had been 15 minutes since she left, it was quiet in Death City, bt she was kind of freaked out by the moon. "We're almost there. Death junior isnt home yet, so your good for about an hour or two, your stuff is there already, and unpacked." Celeste tld Amorina, who nodded in response. Soon a monor came into a view, "We're here, and this is where i leave you." Celeste said as he began to walk away. "Wait!" Amorina sad, Celeste stopped and loked back at her, "What?" he said, "Um, thank you." Amorina said, Celeste smiled abit, "Anytime for my meisters daughter, you be safe, call if you need anything." and with that Celeste disappeared int he darkness, Amorina turned back to the manor and walked in the doors opened on their own, she blinked and continued inside, she looked in each room, and noticed everything was the same, "Its all symmetrical!" she said, and then decide to mess everything up, making things uneven, by tilting, moving, or pushing something, "Much better." she said and went upstairs, she looked in the rooms, and soon found the one that was hers. "At least its my favorite color." Amorina said and she saw all her stuff was there, she got a towel, from the cabinet and went to find the bathroom, she past a room with the words "Death The Kid" on it, and it was neat, "I wonder who this is." Amorina said as she opened the door, and she was in shock, everything was in place, like he was a symettric freak. Amorina looked in his closet, "Well, he might, be my fiancee, so i deserve to take one of his shirts and jacket." and with that, Amoina took one of his jackets, and one of his shirts and left, leaving everything in place, then went to the bathroom after she put the jacket in her closet and found the bathroom. Amorina hooked up her ipod, and her ipod dock to the wall, and put on "Magnet" by vocaloid and was humming to it as she started the water, making sure its warm, dimming the lights abit, and adding jasmine scented bath salt in the tub, then getting undressed after lighting afew vanilla scented candles, and getting in the tub.

"This feels so good!" Amorina said as she looked around, everything was black and white. White marble floors, black marble sink, everything was really clean. "I wonder what he's like?" Amorina thought of her mysterious fiancee, but an image wasnt coming to mind, all that did was that he was Death's son. Amorina took her time in the bathroom, and soon, after she decided she was clean enough, she got out, drying herself off, and putting on her favorite swirl printed bra and underwear set, and then putting on the shirt she stole from kids room, and putting her hair up in a bun, walked out like that with her dirty clothes in her arms and went to her room. Amorina read her books, and son got bored, so, she decided to give her future husband a gift. Amorina went through her jewelry, soon she found the perfect thing. It was a ring, that had 2 parts, it could split into 2 pieces, her mother gavce it to her when she turned 13, and she said "Give it to the one you'll be with, not just anyone." and so, Amorina took it apart, and she was happy, because one ring said "Together" and the other said "Forever", and Amorina had a rose appear, she just said the saying she thought of when she was small, "Rose, rose, ro, ro, rosey rose!" and a deep red rose appears, then she wrote a small note, and went to the room she stole the shirt from and put it on his pillow, then left back to her room, not noticing the big box, and the little box on the night stand. Amorina layed on the bed, letting the moon light enter her room, it was a nice feeling, to be in the light of the moon, suddenly the brothers were next to her. "So, why are you dressed sexy like, mistress Amorina?" Elliott said, and poked her breast, which lead to Amorina punching him into the wall, and Darien calming his meister down, and scolding his brother and apologizing for his idiotness. "Just go to sleep you two." AMorina said as she turned the light off after she turned it on when she punched Elliott, and was under her dark green covers, and fell asleep, Darien and Elliott turne back into guns and went inside the holisters she was given to carry them.

Bfore Darien went back to sleep, he put on music for Amorina, he looked through her ipod, seleced a soft song and went back to sleep. The song he played was "In the moon light" it fit perfect, with the moon shinging, and them sleeping, it was the perfect mood.

...OOO...

Kid, Liz and Patt were running towards the manor after they went to the death room, and Kids's dad told him his fiancee was there already and he was disappointed in him that he wasnt here. "Why the hell didnt anyone tell me she was coming today?" Kid said, "We did tell you! But you didnt want to hear it because since you go by the french calendar, it was the fifth day!" Liz said and the sped up, Kid busted into the house and fainted, Liz and Patty were wondering why, but then saw what he did, everything was out of place. "Ooooo. I like it!" Patty said, "I kind do to." Liz agreed with her, Kid was crying saying how this house was a disgrace, and how he should die because he couldnt stop this from happening. "Maybe it was your fiancee Kid." Liz said, "Maybe she got upstairs!" Patty said, Kids head shot up, and her ran up the steps 2 at a time, and then went in his room, not hearing the music coming from the room, he loked around and saw his closet open, he opened it, and counted every thing, and then he started reaking out. "What is it Kid?" Liz said in worry, "Theres 31 shirts on one side, and 14 on the other! I have disgraces symmetry but haing an odd number in my closet!" and he was on the floor crying, "Hey, look at this!" Patty said, Liz and Kid looked where she was pointing, "Wow, guess someone left this for you Kid." Liz said as she picked up the rose, the note and the ring, she then read the note. "Aww, isnt this cute!" Liz said, Kid tilted his head and Liz started reading the note out-loud. "To my future husband, if your reading this, im asleep, but i hope we get to meet tomorrow, i know this isnt much, but this is part of a ring set my mom gave me, and i can see how you like things even, so i made them uneven, because i wanted to. So , here is a ring, i hope you'll like it, and i hope you'll like me, your future wife, who is non-symmetrical, Amorina." Liz finished and gave Kid the ring and rose, he looked at it, and he saw it read "Together". Kid was surprised about this, but then he smiled to himself. "Aww, kid has a girlfriend! Kid has a girlfriend!" Liz and Patty said as they held hands and jumped around. "Can you two stop that! Your making uneven marks on the carpet!" Kid said, and they jsut laughed and walked out, "See you tomorrow kid!" Liz and Patty said together and went to their room.

Kid got dressed, and then he looked at his night stand, since he wasnt there, he couldnt give her the presents, so he took it and went to the room, he twisted the nob quietly, and looked inside, he saw a lump under the covers, and it moved and a soft sigh was heard, he put the presents on her desk and left, he listened tot he music that played alittle bit longer and then went to bed himself.

...OOO...

Amorina was in a peaceful sleep, until "Wake up sexy mistress!" and Elliott jumping on her, and then her punching him in the face, then her sitting up, her hair was abit messy, and Darien putting things back the way they were before this happened. "Hey, it seems you got a gift." Darien said as he put thge boxes on her lap, Amorina rubbed her eyes, yawned and stared at the box. "Where did these come from?" she asked as she looked at Darien with sleepy eyes. "I found them on the desk, but you better hurry, we're already late on our first day." Darien told her, Amorina's eyes went wide, but her curiosity overwhelmed her, and she tore open the box, "Oh wow!" she said, in side was a pair of boots, they went to her knees, she saw more, and it was a black skirt with a plaint pattern, and the occasional skull on it, then a black button up shirt, a black tie with white zig-zags, thena jacket just like the one she stole from the room, but it had a unique design, it had heart cufflings, instead of circle one. "Wow, he went out of his way, didnt he?" Darien said, Elliott was holding an ice pack to his cheek. Amorina then noticed the small box, she opened it, and her eyes shone, inside was a ring, earrings, necklace and barrettes, but they were made of silver, and had diamonds in them. "Get dressed girl, we need to go!" Elliott said, soon Amorina pushed them out and got dressed in the clothes she had gotten, thenran past them, and jumped off the stair case, and zipping up her boots and langing on her feet perfectly. "Nice!" Darien and Elliott said as thgey caught up to her, "Lets go! Lets go!" Amorina said as she zipped her purse up and ran out the door, with her two weaponms following her. Amorina, and the twins got lost, because they stopped for some break fast. "Where the hell are we?" Elliott asked, "I dont know!" Darien said, "Um, i think we can just follow where we see the school." Amorina said, and soon she pointed to the school, it wasnt far, so they ran there, but soon the twins turned into roller blades, and then went to the school, they turned back when they got to the door and ran in, still not knowing where to go, but then they ran into someone, causing them to fall over, and they all looked up, to see..."ZOMBIE!" all three teens said and ran away.

Amorina, Darien and Elliott were running around the school, soon they ran into the death room and were freaking out, and hugging each other, and all of them said, "We're going to die!" and were crying. "Now, now, what seems to be the problem." Lord Deaths voice was heard


	5. Meet, Greet and perverted crickets

**Rawr!**

**...OOO...**

The teens were sniffling when they looke at the mirror. "W-well, we saw a big scary monster." Elliott said, "Was the monster blue?" Lord Death asked, the teens nodded, and soon Sid came in the room. "Lord Death, have you seen..." "Zombie!" the teens soon were beating him up. "Children, children, calm down. He is a teacher." Lord Death said, the teens stopped and looked, "Oh, sorry." the teens said, Death chuckled as Sid got up, "Now Sid, you know better." Death said to the zombie teacher, "I didnt do anything, they just ran into me, screamed zombie and ran off, i was trying to get to them." Sid explained, the teens felt bad, "Now, now, dont feel bad, it was just in shock, Sid here is a teacher, and will escort you to your class. Have a good day children, oh and Amorina?" Death said to the kids as they began to leave, but Amorina turned back, "Yes?" she tilted her head, "You look ravishing." Death said, Amorina blushed, and smiled abit, "T-thank you, papa-in-law." Amorina said and caught up to the other. "Papa-in-law? I could get used to that!" Death said and he had a happy expression. The teens were quiet as they followed Sid to their class room. "Ok, we're here, be good, and if you screw up, yeah, dont screw up." Sid said and let. "Thats very motivational." Elliott said, Amorina was putting her hair up in pig tails, Darien knocked on the door, but then opened it, and moving aside to let Amorina in, she was putting her hair up as she walked in and went to where Stein was. "Sorry im late papa, but i woke up late, and i got lost getting here." Amorina said, Stein was abit surprised when she said papa, but then had a small smile on his face, he looked at his daughter, and saw so much of her mother, and so much of him, in her. "Damn! Who's the hottie!" Black stars voice was heard, "She's cool, in a sexy way" Soul's voice was then heard, Stein threw scalples at them. "Everyone, this is our new student, Amorina Stein, she is also my daughter." Stein motioned to her, but she was busy putting her hair up the the skull barrettes, she finished, then put on the earrings, then the necklace.

"Dont forget the ring Amorina." Darien said, as he got the ring and placed it on her ring finger. "Thanks Darien." Amorina said, he nodded, "Well, the only seats left are by Kid, Liz and Patty, so those are your seats." Stein told them, and motioned upward, the meister and weapons looked up, and they saw a guy blushing, and two girls trying to sooth him. "Aw, why does Kid get to sit by the hottie?" Black star said, a stapler was soon thrown at him, and it hit him, causing a staple to get in his skin and cause him to bleed. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" black star said, as Tsubaki tried to get the staple out of his head. "Anymore comments about my daughter?" Stein said, with a menacing look on his face, the guys in the room shook their heads and looked down at their papers. Amorina sat in the seat next to Kid, who was freaking out, but Liz and Patty were secretly cheering him on, and to make a move on her. "Um, hello, im Amorina." Amorina said with a smile, which made Kid blush darker, "U-um, i-i'm Ki-kid." he said, "You ok?" Amorina asked as she put a hand on his forehead, "Your hot, are you sick?" Amorina said in a concerned tone, Kid looked at her, but then he imagined her in a nurse outfit which caused him to blush more. "Y-yes, i am." Kid said, he tried to calm himself down. "Um, ok." Amorina said as she turned to see her father teach. Kid freaked out, but then wrote a note for her, with the help from Liz and Patty, folded it up evenly and put it in front of her. Amorina was confused but then opened it and read it, her eyes went wide when she read it:

_Dear Amorina,_

_this may come to a surprise, but i am you fiancee. I am Death the Kid_

_It is a pleasure meeting you in person, finally, after my father told me, _

_i was excited, and the present you left me last night, was nice, thank you_

_and you look beautiful in that outfit i got for you. And with the help from my_

_weapons, Liz and Patty, i got something to fit your tastes. I hope we can _

_make this relationship work, i will make you happy, and maybe, you can_

_love me as your husband, in the future._

_Your fiancee, _

_Kid_

Amorina looked at his hand, and saw he was wearing the ring she left him last ngiht, Amorina then whispered to him, "Thank you, but its going to take awhile to love you, i hope you understand." Amorina said, Kid nodded. The two teens looked at each other, then they looked at the board. "Oh shoot." Amorina whispered, she was looking through her purse, but couldnt find a pencil, or a pen, but when she was about to give up, a pen was infront of her, she looked and saw kid giving it to her. "Dont you need it?" Amorina asked, "No, i got more, and your my future wife, so of course i would give my pen or pencil to you if you needed it." Kid said, Amorina smiled abit to herself, "Thank you." Amorina said and took the pencil and started writing with it. Kid stared at her for abit, he was surprised at her, he was wondering how this girl was his fiancee, she was unsymmetrical, then Kid felt a light poking on his left arm, and then saw Patty poking him and motioning to her sister Liz. "Kid, why dont you take her out on a date or something? Get to know her better." Liz whispered, the Kid started getting ideas, but then Liz then said, "And if she made everything non-symmettrical last night, she might do the same on the date, so go with something she likes." Liz whispered, Kid was depressed, but then he looked at Amorina, she was busy writing stuff down, and he noticed how her pig tails were perfect, even if she did that without a mirror, basically she was symmetrical, in a secret way. Kid started getting new ideas. Soon the bell rang, everyone got up. "Amorina," Kid started, she looked, "Want to go get lunch? Its break, and you might not know Death city well." Kid suggested, Amorina nodded and smiled, "Yeah, i just got here last night, so i dont know where im going." Amorina said, then left the row following her weapons. Kid soon followed with Liz and Patty behind him. id turned to Liz and Patty, "I'm going to do this alone.", Liz and Patty cheered him on and he caught up to Amorina, who told Darien and Elliott togo eat lunch with out her.

"You ready?" Kid asked, Amorina nodded and soon followed him, they were in a nice silence, Kid took her to a nice cafe, he pulled out her chair, and everything a gentleman would do. They ordered food, and they started talking, Amorina brought up the lines on his head, and he started saying he was a disgusting, and she comforted him by saying she liked that. They got into nice conversation, but the moment was ruined, by black star, and soul. "Hey! What'cha doin!" Black start asked as he sat on the rail the separated the side walk and the cafe. "Well we were eating and having a nice conversaton before you unsymmetrical idiots disrupted us." Kid said, he was irritated because he was enjoying the story Amorina was talking about, because it was about people falling off a car. "Why dont we join you?" Soul said as he pulled up a chair next to Amorina, and then Black star pulled up a chair next to Amorina also. Amorina was getting uncomfortable, and Kid saw this. "Amorina, thers a library at te academy, would you like to see it?" Kid suggested, Amorina nodded and got up before Soul and Black star leaned in to much, and Kid soon got up also. "Lets go." Kid held out his arm, Amorina looped her arm with his and followed him out, they pasted Maka and Tsubaki on the way, they shared a short introduction and went to the library.

...OOO...

"Why does Kid get to show the hottie around?" Black star said out loud as he drank the rest of Amorina's rasberry tea. "Did you two cause them to leave?" Maka said in a stern tone. "Maybe." Sould said as he leaned back. "That was rude guys, they were having a great time." Tsubaki said, "Well Kid is hogging the Hottie, and soon she wont know what it means to be in the presense of Black star!" Black star said, then a big sign with his name appeared. "Wow." Soul said, then Maka whacked Soul and Black star on the head with her book of death. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Maka said, "Why are you so uptight all of a sudden Maka?" Sould said as he rubbed his head o smooth out the dent in his head. "Because, this was going to be when we went to the death room later for our assignment, but i thik you two need to know, before you go to far, and Kid kills you two." Maka said, "Maka, are you sure? Lord Death said he was going to tell them later." Tsubaki said, she was worried, "Well, Tsubaki, look at it, if they dont know, they might cross aline." Maka pointed out, "Your rght, but she just got here." Tsubaki said, "Its those two idiots, do you think it will take them long to cross a line?" Maka said, Tsubaki then looked at Soul and Black star, they were having a staring contest. "Your right." Tsubaki said in defeat. "Soul, Black star." Maka said in a serious voice, that made both males look at her in interest. "Stay away from Amorina." Maka said, "Why should we?" Soul and Black star said together. "Because she's Kid's fiancee." a voice said, the group looked and saw Liz with Patty hanging onto her arm. "WHAT?" Soul and Black star were up in Liz's face. "Yeah, Kid and Amorina are engaged. Why do you think we werent at the academy for those 3 days? Kid wanted to give her a room, so we helped him redo a room in the manor for her." Liz explained, Soul and Black star were speech-less, then they looked at Maka and Tsubaki. "Are you serious?" Black star yelled, which clled the cafe to shake. Tsubaki nodded, Soul was just speechless.

"Thats why you guys, you have to stay away from her, you can be friends, but nothing more than that." Maka said, "She's off-limits to anyone but Kid. Kids trying everything he can to make her happy, she left her home to be here, and she's still adjusting, so leave her alone til then." Liz said in a serious voice, everyone was shocked, even Liz herself. "She's right, it must be hard to be engaged to someone you dont know and just find out before you have to leave." Tsubaki said everyone was silent, that you can ever hear a cricket chir. "Where the hell is the cricket coming from?" Black star said as he lifted up the table cloth and was looking for the cricket. "So what do we do now?" Tsubaki asked, "Anyone want to come with me and watch Kid freak out if they happen to cross something unsymmetrical?" Soul said as he got up, "Im in!" Black star said, "I'm going to keep an eye on youe two, so im in also." Maka said, "We're in." Liz and Patty said together, "I'll join you also." Tsubaki agreed, and so they left the cafe to go to the library, to see if Kid freaked out about anything non symmetrical. "So, where did they go again?" Soul asked, everyone shurged, but Black star was too busy still trying to find the cricket, that he eventually found it, but then it went down his pants, and he was freaking out, and yelling about a cricket in his pants. "I feel sorry for you Tsubaki." Liz said to the ninja weapon, "I get that alot." Tsubaki sighed, and then went to smoke screen mode, "Its touching me!" Black star yelled, Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty all had a sweat drop, and when the smoke finally cleare, Tsubaki was by a bush, and let the cricket go, Black star was freaking out still. and searching, "Where the hell is that perverted cricket at!" Black star shouted, adn it went on like that for at least 15 minutes, til they dragged him away to go spy on Kid and Amorina. When they found them.


	6. big girls dont cry

**Look at Black Stars initials: BS.**

**anyone think of a good thing for that, **

**i will put in the story with a character of your**

**choice to be with except for kid**

**...OOO...**

Kid and Amorina were looking through the shelves of the library. "Find anything you'd like to check out?" Kid asked her, Amorina shook her head and kept looking for a book, until "They have this book?" Amorina asked out loud and pulled out a book, it was a dark burgondy, with a silver rose on the front, Amorina opened it, "Wow, my favorite play: Romeo and Juliet." she said and looked thru the book, and smiled when she got to the balcony scene. "I love this book so much. I want to check this one out Kid." Amorina said as she climbed down the ladder and stood in front of Kid holding the book, he nodded and then took the book from her, going to the check out, Amorina followed him. "Is this all you'd like to check out?" The guy, who looked like a bell boy, asked, "Yes, thats all." Kid answered, Amorina looked around, she never seen a library this big, and full of book. Unaware that they were being watched, Kid and Amorina walked out of the library, with Amorina holding onto kids arm. "Lets move!" Black Star shouted, Soul and Liz covered his mouth and both said "Shh!", then they started after them, Black Star and Soul tripping to get ahead to see if anything has happened numerous times. "Cant you two just walk?" Maka asked, "No!" Soul and Black Star yelled, causing Maka to give them her deadly 'Maka Chop'. "Come on, come on. They are almost out of view!" Liz said, the gang sped up, going after the couple. They hid in tree's bushes, behind trash cans, mail boxes, you name it, they hid behind, even fat guys with hawaiian shirts. "There! The swings!" Black Star pointed out, which caused him to be hit on the head by Liz and Soul, while both said "Shut up!" the gang looked at the couple. "Aww, arent they cute, PPatty." Liz said to her sister, who nodded and smiled widely. "They are cute together." Maka agreed, so did Tsubaki. Maka and Tsubaki had to hold Soul and Black Star back when Amorina took Kids hand for abit and then let it go.

Kid was watching Amorina, "Kid, can you push me?" Amorina asked as she sat on a swing, Kid nodded and went behind her and pushed her gently, and smiled to himself. Liz, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki all went "Aww!" at the sight, Kid and Amorina looked around, the 4 girls shut up and waited, Kid and Amorina shrugged and continue their 'date' as Soul and Black Star called it. "Guys, i feel bad. We're invading their privacy." Tsubaki said, "I agree with Tsubaki." Maka said, then before they knew it, they were left in their hiding spot, with Soul, Black Star, Liz and Patty were gone. "They left us." Tsubaki said, "Those jerks." Maka said, they both then started looking for their friends. "I cant believe they left us!" Maka shouted, Kid adn Amorina were laughing as he pushed her more, and then moved so she can do the rest. Kid and Amorina talked about books mostly, which cased the 4 teens spying on them, to fall asleep. Soon Kid and Amorina decided to leave, with the 4 teens asleep where they were hiding. Maka and Tsubaki decided to go get something to eat and drink. About 15 minutes later, Soul and Black Star shot up and looked from their hiding spot. "Damn it! They left!" Soul said, "So this is where you been hinding? Is Black Star there?" Maka asked as she gave Soul a smoothie then gave Liz hers. "Yup, and we're pissed off." Black Star said, "And why is that?" Maka asked, Tsubaki gave Black Star his smoothie and Patt hers then just leaned on a tree. "You four are starting to seem like stalkers." Maka said asn she sipped her smoothie. "We're not stalkers." Soul said, "Yeah, we're just wondering why a hot girl like Amorina is with Kid." Black Star said, Maka and Tsubaki sighed, "He must of thought we were joking." Maka said as her head hung. Tsubaki was sipping her smoothie, "They're on the move!" Black Star shouted, Liz and Patty had binoculars and watched them. "That way!" Liz pointed to the direction, and soon they followed them. "I really am concerned for them." Tsubaki said, "Dont be Tsubaki, its just them. Come on, before they do something." Maka said to her friend and they followed the 4 idiots.

Kid and Amorina were having a good time, school let out early because of a science experiment gone wrong, so they were lucky. Kid took Amorina to some stores, she loked at clothes, jewelry, shoes, purses, make-up, and Kid offered to buy her whatever she wanted. "I dont want you to waste your money on me, Kid." Amorina said, "Its no problem, we're engaged, so i'll be doing this often, your my wife, and if you want something, i'll buy it for you." Kid said, he was doing everything he could to make her happy. "I'm still adjusting to being engaged and everything." Amorina said, she continued to look around the shop, then she finally picked out 3 sundresses, 4 shirts, 3 pairs of pants, and a new sweater. "Is this what you want?" Kid asked, Amorina nodded, Kid then payed for the clothing, and they left. "What do you want to do? We got all day til we have to go back to Gallows manor." Kid said, Amorina looked around, then she saw a book store and head towards it, Kid followed her inside the book store. Soul, Black Star, Liz and Patty stopped infront of it, Maka and Tsubaki walked past them into the shop. "You go first Soul." Black Star nudged him, "Like hell, you go first since your so brave." Soul said, and he pushed Black Star into some books. "It burns!" Black Star yelled, he was rolling on the floor, Patty was giggling hysterically, people just looked at the small group. "Lets just go somewhere else til theyleave." Liz suggested, the other 3 nodded and went to get food. Soul, Black Star, Liz and Patty were stuffing their faces with noodles, rice, chicken, ribs, and other food, that they completely forgot about stalking Kid and Amorina, til Patty said, "I wonder if Kid and Amorina left the shop yet." They soon did a dine and dash, or more like dine and crash. Soul and Black Star ran out of the resturant knocking down everyone and making things crash, While Liz and Patty snuck out through the bathroom window and caught up to them. "Where did they go?" Liz and Patty asked/yelled, "We dont know?" Soul and Black Star asked/yelled back. Maka and Tsubaki went back to Maka's apartment and were relaxing by watching romantic comedies.

"Think they'll realize it will end badly if they dont stop?" Tsubaki asked, "Nope, just leave them alone, they're doing." Maka said and ate popcorn, Tsubaki nodded and drank her soda. Black Star was using his ninja skills to TRY and track the couple down. "You are the worst spy ever." Liz said, "Worst spy! Worst spy!" Patty chanted, Black Star ignored them, Soul was looking around. "There!" Black Star pointed, the other 3 looked, and they just saw a raccoon. "What the hell Black Star?" Soul said, "Raccoons are natures ninja's Soul, didnt you know that?" Black Star said, "Really? Well i be damned, i didnt." Soul said. "Hello? The more we spend on the raccoon, the more they get away." Liz said, "Liz is right. Lets go find them!" Soul said and punched his fist in the air. The teens then ran in a random direction, which was the opposite of where Kid and Amorina were walking. "Thanks Kid, for buying me these clothes, books some make-up and art supplies." Amorina said as she blushed when her hand and Kids brushed, she felt a jolt, just like in the park earlier. Amorina looked up, and the sun was laughing and smiling a creepy smile. "Your welcome." Kid responded, he also felt a jolt in his hand, but he brushed it aside. _"Its too soon to be feeling this way."_ Kid thought to himself as he continued to walk with Amorina back to Gallows manor. They stopped by the market for abit to get some food for dinner, and then left. They walked in silence, Amorina looked around, she blushed darkly when she saw a certain shop, Kid looked at her and wondered why she was blushing, but then blushed himself when he saw, Amorina looked at the sex shop 'Night Life' with is light blue sign, not lit yet, and in the window, were outfits for roleplays. There was a nurse out fit, maid, teacher, cat, school girl, many things. Kid pictured Amorina in the maids out-fit, which then caused him to get a major nose-bleed. "Kid!" Amorina yelled, and soon Kid fainted for abit, then got back up.

Amorina was fanning Kid for about 5 minutes, he then got up, Amorina put some Kleenex in both his nostrils, blood can be seen abit, and then they continued walked back to the manor. The sun then was falling asleep, drool came out of its mouth, Amorina giggled, Kid looked at her, she pointed to the sun, he smiled and they kept walking. By the time they got to gallows manor, the moon was up, its cresent shape, its smiling face. "I'm not that hungry anymore Kid,the food we ate earlier is still sitting in my stomach." Amorina told him, and it was the truth. "Ok Amorina, good night." Kid said, and kissed her hand, Amorina blushed and went to her room, she saw that Elliott adn Darien were asleep in their gun forms, because Amorina could hear Elliott snoring. Amorina got dressed into her night clothes, which were shorts and a baggy t-shirt and layed in bed, she turned and saw the moon, it had blood coming out of its mouth. "Creepy much." Amorina said, and then loked at her night stand, there was a picture of her and her friends, Amorina sat up, grabbed the picture, stared at it, then started sniffling. "Big girls dont cry." Amorina whispered to herself but she knew it was a lie. Amorina felt tears fall down her face, she layed back under her coers, and pillows and was sniffling the whole time, with silent tears running down her face, "Big girls dont cry." Amorina sang as she listened to her ipod. Amorina was trying her best to not make noice, but then Elliott appears, and he picked her up and hugged her, she hugged back, soon Darien appeared, and hugged her too. They hugged, until Elliott suggested "You should go sleep in Kids room, he's not home yet, and your his wife, you should sleep next to him.", and with that Amorina got up, and went to kids room, she layed under the covers and began dozing off, it was around10 that Kid finally went up to his room, but first he checked on Amorina, he freaked out when she wasnt ther, and her weapons were left behind. Kid busted down every door, til he got to his room, and there under his covers, was his sleeping fiancee, he smiled and her, and then went to change, he turned off the lights and got in next to her.

"Good night Amorina, i'll be here when you wake up." Kid whispered and kissed her forehead, and gently wrapping his arms around her, keeping her safe, and shielding her from the world.


	7. Basket Ball and memories

**Sorry i havent updated lately. busy**

...OOO...

The next morning, Amorina turned to her side, she felt warmth next to her, she woke up abit, and she blushed darkly. Kid was staring at her with soft topaz eyes. "K-kid?" she stuttered, "Good morning Amorina, how was your sleep?" he asked her, "I-it was good." she blushed darkly. Kid smiled gently, "Thats good. Well, school is out for today, since yesterday there was a horrible lab accident. We can do whatever you want today." he smiled at her, Amorina blushed, she realized how she was with kid; his arms were wrapped around her waist, her leg was over his. They were like a married couple in bed. "Um, can you show me more around Death City, kid?" she asked, he nodded. They were enjoying a peaceful silence, til the door was on the floor and then Liz, Patty, Darien and Elliott were falling with the door. "What in blue blazes is going on?!" Amorina shouted, they looked at her, "Did you really us say that?" Darien asked, Amorina nodded. "Well, this is awkward." Liz said, the other three nodded. This was going to be one hell of a day...

...OOO...

Valerie sighed in her sleep, sure, she slept with ex husband, and it was the best, she didnt care. Valerie woke up, she looked around, saw stitches everywhere, and remembered where she was. "Stein..." she mumbled as she looked next to her, she smiled and turned the gear in his head slowly, he mumbled and held her closer. Valerie relaxed, she didn't forget how it felt to be in Steins arms; to her it felt so right, she loved her husband she was with now, but with Stein, she felt like her true self. "He loves me, even though im a witch." she whispered to herself. When she met stein, they were lab partners. "Uh-huh, and i'll always love you. Even though you tried to kill me, many times." Steins mono-tone voice was heard. Valerie jumped, and looked at him. "Still jumpy as ever." he said and chuckled. "Shut up stein." Valerie pouted, she still loved her ex husband, with all her heart, but with her other husband, she loved him, just not as much. "Valerie, can i ask you something?" Stein aked, Valerie knew it was seriou because he usually just asked without asking her first, she nodded. "Do you still...have feelings for me?" he asked, in a serious tone, Valerie froze, Stein was never the over emotional type, but that never stopped him from groping her in public, giving sexual indications when children are present, or to just tell her, that he loved her.

"Of course i do, i haven't felt love like i do for you, for another person." Valerie said, she blushed, sure, her current husband loved her, and her daughter, but she felt bad, she didn't, more like couldn't love him like she loved Stein. "I didnt mean for that incident to happen." Stein said, he felt bad, he didn't even know it was going on, until Valerie showed up with an injured 5 year old Amorina...

...OOO...

Amorina was walking next to kid, who were being followed by their weapons. "I feel like we're being stalked." Amorina said, they continued to walk. They ended up by the basket ball court. "Hey! Kid! Hot chick! Want to play basket ball?!" Black star shouted, "Basket ball! Basket ball!" Patty said cheerfully. "Well, we are doing nothing." Amorina said, Kid nodded, so the 6 of them went over to Black star and Tsubaki. "Wheres maka and soul?" Liz asked, "They'll be here in abit." Tsubaki answered. Afew minutes passed, "Sorry we're late, soul didnt want to get up." Maka's voice was heard, everyone looked and waved to the odd duo. "Finally! Couldntout of your mind that i would beat you in basket ball, huh soul." Black star said, "Just shut up, and lets play." Soul replied, "So what's the deal this time?" Maka asked, "If we lose, we move kids painting 2cm." Soul said, "Woah, woah woah! No!" Kid protested, Amorina giggled. "Who's going to be the next captain?" Tsubaki asked, they all looked around, all eyes landed on maka, Amorina noticed, "I'll be the captain." she said, maka sighed in relief, "Ok, theres 10 of us, so guys against girls. Fair enough?" Soul asked, everyone nodded. "I got it!" Black star shouted, everyone looked at him, "Got what?" maka asked, "If captain sexy loses, she has to wear a maid outfit and call me, soul, and kid master!" Black star shouted. "No!" Kid and Amorina shouted at the same time.

"Aw, how cute, they say things together now." Liz said, "Fine. She just has to wear the maid outfit." Black star said, "I can do that." Amorina agreed to it, "Lets play ball!" Black star shouted, and they began playing basket ball.

...OOO...

Valerie was making out with Stein on his bed. It was just like they were teenagers again, careless and in love. Valerie had a flash back, when she asked Stein to be her boyfriend...

_16 year old Valerie Mayhem was walking around the DWMA, she was bored, so she decided to go to the lab. The door was locked, she looked around, _"Cat, cat, kitten cat cat, open the door!" _she whispered, The door opened abit, and she pushed the rest of it to walk inside. Valerie always felf safe in the lab, _"Now, to finish my experiment." _she whispered to herslef, and got out, afew tubes, trays, samples, and a microscope. Valerie put afew drops in the tray and watched what happened. _"Wow." _valerie whispered as she looked at the organisms merging to make new ones. She wrote things down in a journal. _"Finally, i might have made it possible."_ she whispered to herslef excitedly. _"Made what possible?"_ a voice said, she jumped, and looked at who it was. Standing afew inches away from her, was a 17 year old Franken Stein was staring at her, he was turning the gear that was in his head, she blinked. _"None of your business stein."_ she said and went back to her research._

_Stein stared a her then he bumpd her to the side and looked through the microscope. _"So this is what you've been doing. I admit, it is fascinating whats going on." _Stein told her, Valerie pouted, _"Ok, now you can leave." _she said, she wouldn't tell anyone, but she liked stein, more than a friend. Valerie kept to herself most of the time during class, only participating in projects when she had to for a grade. Valerie bumped him out of the way, and wrote things in her journal. A calm silence settled between them. Valerie and Stein mostly partnered up with each other during labs, and projects, on occasion letting Spirit and Marie join them. _"Why are you here stein?"_ she asked,_ "I could ask you the same thing."_ Stein countered, valerie pointed to the lab equipment she was using. _"I can study my research with the teacher. She would get on me for focusing on something other that the project."_ Valerie explained, Stein nodded and sat down next to her, and watched her movements._

"Stein.."_ Valerie looked at him, he looked back, she sighed and stared at him, _"I'mnot going to beat around the living dead bush, but, be my boyfriend." _she told him, he stared with a blank expression, _"Ok, but no promises i'll be appropriate when i meet your parents."_ he told her, she chuckled, _"No promises i wont hurt you if you try to look up my skirt."_ she replied, he chuckled, _"Wouldn't want to if you didn't."_ he told her, he scooted next to her, and then she started explaining what she was researching, he then started to help..._

Valerie pulled away giggling. "What is it." Stein asked, "I just remembered when i asked you out." she told him, Stein then stared moving her skirt up, she smacked him upside the head making his gear pop out. "Ow." he said, Valerie glared playfully as Stein picked up the gear, she took it from him and put it back in his head. "You always were the one, with marie in second, to have the most painful punches." Stein told her. "I know, but i'm the scariest." she replied, and chuckled. Stein wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed into his arms. "Want to disect something?" Stein asked her, she giggled and nodded. "But first, i have something i want to examine first." he told her, she tilted her head, he smirked. "A very thourough examination." he said and he pulled the covers over them, she giggled as he started moving his hands over her, and gave her a very close examination.


End file.
